one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Segata Sanshiro vs The Chosen One
Segata Sanshiro vs The Chosen One is a What-If? One Minute Melee, and the 5th done by Gliscor Fan. It features the herald of the Sega Saturn against the protagonist of Kung Pow: Enter the Fist. Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! GO! ~ Player 1 immediately picks Segata Sanshiro ~ ~ Player 2 takes his sweet time and picks The Chosen One ~ FIGHT! Segata Sanshiro is running about China, looking for people to play the Sega Saturn. Everyone he meets does, either by force or they already had one. Except for one person. The Chosen One stands up, runs to Segata, and dubs over his speech using a really wacky voice. Segata: You play Sega Saturn! The Chosen One: I am sorry, but the Sega Saturn is akin to killing, which is Badong, and I stand for the opposite of Badong; Gnodab. Segata thrusts a Sega Saturn towards The Chosen One, but The Chosen One dodges instantly. Both Sanshiro and The Chosen One then get into a fighting position, each thinking about the way they will try and murder each other. This ought to be a match to remember... FIGHT! 60 Segata and The Chosen One zoom in on each other, then punch the others fist so hard, the battlefield explodes in a huge array of colors. After the initial clash, the two decide that it would be much safer to just give less powerful punches, which they immediately do. As the two pound the shit out of each other, the Chosen One grabs a child that was rolling down a hill, and smacks Segata upside the head with the kid. Hurt, Segata gave the child a Sega Saturn and left him to play it. 50 Due to time issues, Segata decided to take the timer and used it to punch The Chosen One through several hills, which then looked like they had eyes. However, once the eyes appeared, The Chosen One punched through all of them and then punched a square hole in Segata's chest. Like, the square was a perfect square. It was hilarious. Anyway, while Segata was busy putting the square back into his chest, The Chosen One found the kid, took the Sega Saturn, and threw it at Segata so hard, that it shattered into thousands of pieces upon landing on Segata's face. 40 The Chosen One: It seems like we're having Metal Pasta for dinner. While gloating, the Chosen One was hit at a full force by Segata, landing into another Segata. Stunned, all the Segata clones decided to punch The Chosen One around multiple times, effectively turning into a game of Pinball. In fact, there was a score in the top-left corner of the screen that went up by 5000 points every single time the Chosen One was hit. But at the last second, the score card broke as The Chosen One hit a Segata in the face, turning out to be the original, which slammed Segata through the earth, and into China. Literally. 30 Due to both of them being rather tired, they decided to eat at a rather nice Chinese restaurant. After 5 seconds, both of them left the restaurant and everyone in the building was knocked out. After finishing their meal, they went back into a fighting position. 20 Once again slamming back into each other, the two brawled it out before Segata was slammed through a grocery store, picking up several vegetables. The Chosen One also ran through the store, picking up several fruit with his 3 hands. The two then casual threw fruits and vegetables at each other, and eventually Segata just starting picking up customers and throwing them into the Sega Saturn Isle, then also throwing The Chosen One into the Sega Saturn isle. 10 As the last straw, The Chosen One kicked down one of the stocks of video game consoles, which hit a few customers, but missed Segata by a longshot. Soon, the two slammed back into each other, face to face, fist to fist, before one of them would deal the final blow, ending the long battle. However, neither of them could decide on a winner, so they sat down and ate the food both of them had gotten from the store earlier. K.O. (I think) Results FOLKS, IT SEEMS WE HAVE... A TIE. Category:Gliscor Fan Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees